galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Zero Point
Zero-point energy Zero-point energy, also called quantum vacuum zero-point energy, is the lowest possible energy that a quantum mechanical physical system may have; it is the energy of its ground state. All quantum mechanical systems undergo fluctuations even in their ground state and have an associated zero-point energy, a consequence of their wave-like nature. The uncertainty principle requires every physical system to have a zero-point energy greater than the minimum of its classical potential well. This results in motion even at absolute zero. For example, liquid helium does not freeze under atmospheric pressure at any temperature because of its zero-point energy. The concept of zero-point energy was developed in Germany by Albert Einstein and Otto Stern in 1913, as a corrective term added to a zero-grounded formula developed by Max Planck in 1900. The term zero-point energy originates from the German Nullpunktsenergie. An alternative form of the German term is Nullpunktenergie (without the s). Vacuum energy is the zero-point energy of all the fields in space, which in the Standard Model includes the electromagnetic field, other gauge fields, fermionic fields, and the Higgs field. It is the energy of the vacuum, which in quantum field theory is defined not as empty space but as the ground state of the fields. In cosmology, the vacuum energy is one possible explanation for the cosmological constant. A related term is zero-point field, which is the lowest energy state of a particular field. Utilization Ever since Dr.ISAH introduced his famous Casimir- Lorentz machine , much advancement has been made in ZPE and since 3980 Zero Point Cubes have become commercially available, replacing energy storage devices (Batteries) While ZPE is infinite, the ZPE Cubes suffer so called Quantum level fatigue and fail after a while. The point of failure is not entirely pretictable (Uncertainity principle) and thus was never deemed safe for space ship energy. However Union energy based weapon systems and shield generators often have a ZPE back up. The USS Tigershark was the first space ship where all systems were also capable of independent ZPE harnessing (Using a Seenian tech solution that was retro engineered with the aid of Mother machine and a Narth scientist ) The USS Tigershark was also the first ship ever equipped with a Zero Point Energy Cannon and Zero Point Field Translocator bombs. The Obliterator Hand held weapon , Erica Olafson received as a gift from the Master Servant was a Seenian prototype, also utilizing ZPE. The weapon was made available for research in 5050. Further reading: In quantum theory, zero-point energy is a minimum energy below which a thermodynamic system can never go. Thus, none of this energy can be withdrawn without altering the system to a different form in which the system has a lower zero-point energy. One of the hypotheses that claims that zero-point energy is infinite is stochastic electrodynamics. In it, the zero-point field is viewed as simply a classical background isotropic noise wave field which excites all systems present in the vacuum and thus is responsible for their minimum-energy or "ground" states. The requirement of Lorentz invariance at a statistical level then implies that the energy density spectrum must increase with the third power of frequency, implying infinite energy density when integrated over all frequencies. According to a NASA contractor report, "the concept of accessing a significant amount of useful energy from the ZPE gained much credibility when a major article on this topic was published in Aviation Week & Space Technology (March 1st, 2004), a leading aerospace industry magazine". The calculation that underlies the Casimir experiment, a calculation based on the formula predicting infinite vacuum energy, shows the zero-point energy of a system consisting of a vacuum between two plates will decrease at a finite rate as the two plates are drawn together. The vacuum energies are predicted to be infinite, but the changes are predicted to be finite. Casimir combined the projected rate of change in zero-point energy with the principle of conservation of energy to predict a force on the plates. The predicted force, which is very small and was experimentally measured to be within 5% of its predicted value, is finite. Even though the zero-point energy is theoretically infinite, there is as yet no evidence to suggest that infinite amounts of zero-point energy are available for use, that zero-point energy can be withdrawn for free, or that zero-point energy can be used in violation of conservation of energy. In the contrary of energy generation, a field of study where there is a somewhat realistic potential for the utilization of zero-point energy might be in the design of extremely small scale devices like MEMS and NEMS or in distant futuristic propulsion technology of extremely long-distance space-travel. A document released by the NGIC shows there is ongoing worldwide research into zero-point energy, particular in China, Germany, Russia and Brazil. An analyst of the Defense Intelligence Agency has indicated that research into successfully harnessing zero-point energy for energy generation purposes is a serious concern inside the intelligence community. Category:Science Category:Z